What a kiss really means
by kikigirl101
Summary: Troy sees a list called "The statements of love." on Gabi's computer. Find out what it is and how it relates to them. T&G one shot! REVIEW!


**Hey, I got this chain mail and I thought it would be cool. So here it is. This was a one-shot to hopefully get me in the writing swing again. So to those of you who read my other stories I should hopefully update soon!**

Gabriella lay in her room typing on her laptop, her favorite book lying next to her.

" Gabs," she heard a male voice coming from outside of her door.

" Gabs," he said rapping the door slightly with his knuckles. She heard him twist the knob and quickly took the cursor over the button on the page to minimize the screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a cocky smile on his face and his eye brow arched.

" Nothing," she said. " What do you want Troy?"

He walked over to her totally ignoring her question. " What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. " Oh oka-" he was about to just forget about it, when he saw her eyes dart to the screen as a minimized page flashed in bright orange.

He moved her hand off of the mouse and clicked on the screen to maximize it.

" What's this?" he asked.

He watched her sun-kissed cheeks gained a tint of red before she answered, . " Nothing,"

" Yeah right," he said picking her book up and pushing her over so he could lie on the bed next to her.

"The statements of love : The Kiss " He read

**"1.****Kiss on the hand****  
**I adore you

2.Kiss on the cheek  
I just want to be friends

3.Kiss on the neck  
I want you

4.Kiss on the lips  
I love you

5.Kiss on the ears  
I am just playing

6.Kiss anywhere else  
lets not get carried away

7.Look in your eyes  
kiss me

8.Playing with your hair  
I can't live without you

9.Hand on your waist  
I love you too much to let you go"

" Well, what's up with this?" he asked.

" Nothing, it's just some stupid thing my friend sent me," she said

" Really, then how come you've been staring at it for the past 20 minutes?" he asked.

"Have you been watching me, Troy Bolton?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe," he said " Maybe not." she slapped him on the arm.

" You must've been watching,otherwise you wouldn't have known!"

" Well actually, I didn't know but you just confirmed it for me," he said chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, taking the book that was laying next to Troy and slapping herself on the forehead with it.

He just laughed harder before removing the book from her hands; and touching her now red forehead with his fingers.

" That's gonna leave a nasty bruise," she groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"So why is this so important to you?" he asked sweetly, as he noticed her shirt had raised a little revealing a bit of her bronze, flat stomach. He grinned evilly though she didn't seem to notice as her eyes were trained on the ceiling.

" Because, I..."

He traced patterns on her stomach, making her loose her train of thought, and watched her eyes close from pleasure; a small smile formed on her lips. He plucked a pink feathered pen from her desk and began to sweep the pen across her stomach like a duster. Her shoulders began to shake and a small giggle erupted from behind her tightly sealed lips.

A grin spread across his face as knew this was her ticklish spot. A few seconds after her first giggle, her loud, melodic laugh bounced off the walls. Soon after she was out of breath, gasping for air,so he stopped.

He cleared his throat, " So, why is it so important to you?" he asked again.

She sat up and looked at him in all seriousness. He mentally kicked himself for making the playful look in her eyes disappear.

She sighed and ran a finger through her hair,sending her ebony curls tumbling down to her shoulders.

" It's just that I have this crazy fantasy that someone will kiss me like that. I'm a nerd so I don't exactly get the best compliments about myself either. If someone kissed me like that I would feel that someone actually likes me. I'd feel wanted and loved."

"Gabriella, you are the smartest,prettiest,finniest, most amazing girl I have ever met and you don't need a man to make you who you are," he said honestly.

She smiled at his sincerity. " Thanks Troy, but you're like my brother and family is supposed to say things like that to each other,"

He looked at her as if contemplating what to do. " Really? Well, are brothers supposed to do this..."

" Supposed to do wh-" He kissed her. On the lips. Square in the lips. And she was kissing back.

He pulled away and ducked his head, averting his eyes from hers. " No, Troy that's incest!" She said giggling. He looked at her eyes, sparkling brown.

" Oh so you crack jokes now,huh?" he said as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

" Troy, put me down!" she screamed in protest, slapping him on the back.

"No, 'cause you think you're funny so now you're going to pay!" he said.

He threw her on the bed and began to tickle her. She squirmed under his touch for a while trying not to laugh until she finally cracked. She laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face and her sides ached. He had tears rolling down his face from watching her laugh so hard. After a few minutes their laughing subsided and they were left panting, and in an awkward position.

She was lying on her back while Troy was on top of her. Well, his knees straddling her waist so his weight didn't fully crush her. They were looking at each other, not sure what to do, but not wanting to move in case the other liked it.

" So, ..." he said . " Do you know what all the kisses mean?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

" If someone were to kiss you could you translate it?" he asked.

" Yeah...?" she said, though it came out as more of a question.

" Okay..." he looked in to her eyes. She licked her lips nervously not sure what to expect. He chuckled inwardly and put his hands on either side of her shoulders. His heart beat quickened and he could've sworn she could hear it. She kept looking at him curiously.

He did it. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and he suddenly missed her sparkling brown eyes, but closed his as well to get more into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He smiled into the kiss as he realized what it meant. He strung his arms tightly around her waist, never wanting to let her go. She practically laughed after she thought of what it meant. They pulled apart, her eyes still closed. He smiled and kissed her forehead. " I love you," he said as her eyes opened.

" I love you too," she answered, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

**Tell me what you think. Love it hate it, just tell me. Constructive criticism is welcome! **

** Kiki xoxo :) **


End file.
